


Star struck

by RamIsAway



Series: A lion and her bird [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, Insecurity, Light Angst, One Shot, Original Character-centric, They're soft for each other, i love them, im soft for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamIsAway/pseuds/RamIsAway
Summary: She's his sun and stars, she's everything right and good in the world and he.. is just him.-She loves him just like that-
Relationships: Darby Beck/Garfield "Garf" Mateo, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: A lion and her bird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Star struck

**Author's Note:**

> Writing dorks hopelessly in love is my absolute favorite thing. I hope you enjoy my dorks being love sick puppies.

It's a meet up night. One of the two nights in the week where they make time to meet up because they cant be together all the time like they want to.

She's a ninja, he's the protector of his village. Righting past wrongs.

They're in his village still, because if anything goes awry he wants to be close, she doesn't mind. She smiles and laughs and spins in circles with him until he's dizzy with love, and so grateful. There have been one or two times where there was an attack on one of these nights, and they fought together, just like they did against Chen.

Being in the tournament was no fun, but he cant deny that he misses it to some degree. Mostly misses spending most of his free time with her, all that she could spare, at least, being a ninja was busy.

Now they have even more limited time.

But she makes the most out of it. She shines bright, hell, brighter then the sun and stars combined. She smiles and dances, fills him in on all the embarrassing things that her teammates have done and he laughs.

He loves her, she's so bright and right and amazing, and he's.. not.

He's dark, he's dark and wrong because he's done so much wrong that sometimes its difficult not to stray from the path he's going down now, but she's always there. Always.

She holds him when it gets difficult and whispers sweet nothings into his ears because that's just who she is, right and smelling of daffodils. He loves her. He loves her so much it hurts.

She holds his hand through it all, she guides him through the dark with her blindingly bright light. He doesn't know how he survived this long without her.

"Garf?" She speaks, turning on her side to stare at him, concern and curiosity filling her eyes. She's always so open. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

 _You_. He blinks. It's so hard not to just tell her that he's thinking about her, that she's his sun and every single damm star in the sky. She's his light and happiness, the only thing that keeps him from sinking into bottomless darkness that threatens so swallow him whole.

He loves her. He doesn't deserve her.

"Nothin'" he says instead, head turning to meet her gentle gaze. Her eyes narrow. She doesn't believe him, but she doesn't push.

"You know I love you right?" Is all she says, inching closer. He hesitates, but he nods. He does, he just doesnt think he deserves it. " 'course, Darby."

Her eyebrow raises. "Promise?" "Promise." He sighs.

She picks a flower from beside herself, staring at it closely. "You know, I love you so much sometimes it hurts to." She starts, he closes his eyes. "Sometimes its difficult to believe that you really love me too."

She stops, like she wasnt sure where exactly she was going with that, and he doesn't doubt for one second that it's true, and she had started without an end in mind. "Yeah." Is all he says.

"Yeah." She sighs.

"But you're deserving of love, you know. You're my moon." That startles him, because he's never heard her call him that. Other things, yes, but never her moon.

"And yer my sun." Is all he says in return, opening his eyes. His hands are shaking. She thinks of him like he thinks of her, she's his sun and he's her moon. It makes warmth blossom through him, it settles some of his uncertainty and inability to just accept that he deserves her love.

She smiles, and scoots over to press a kiss to his forehead. "That makes me so happy to hear, my love."

He smiles too, curling around her. "My sun." He sighs. She runs her hand through his long hair, gently tugging out the hair tye keeping it tied up. "My moon." Her voice is thick with love. He kind of wants to cry. He doesn't.

They lie there for a while, quiet and content, and he feels good. He feels loved and happy. He loves her.

She sighs, and untangles her limbs from his and sits up. "I gotta go Garf, the boys wanted to do some late night training with Nya.. for a reason I don't quite understand."

He sat up as well. "Seriously?" He huffs. He doesn't want her to go. "Sorry hun, I'll see you Thursday, yeah?" She stands and holds out her hand. He takes it, allowing her to pull him to his feet as well. 

"Yeah." He sighs, and she cups his cheek, pressing a gentle kiss to his nose. "I love you Garf." "I love ya too, Darby."

Even after she leaves, he feels warm and happy, because he loves her, and she's his sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed•°


End file.
